Godzilla
Godzilla battled Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame and Flandre Scarlet in Reimu Hakurei Vs. Godzilla, with assistance from Anguirus. He was voiced by Griffin Oldenkamp in his MERB debut. Information on the rapper Godzilla or Gojira is a dinosaur-like Japanese giant monster, or "kaiju", created by the Toho company, and the most famous creature in his genre. He first appeared in the 1954 black-and-white Gojira, where he is a vicious menace whose trail of carnage's repercussions are shown in a very serious and grim light and is in part a metaphor for the destructive power of the Atomic Bomb which Japan had then-recently been on the receiving end of. However, most subsequent films in the franchise, including the very first sequel Godzilla Raids Again, portray Godzilla as either a neutral, animalistic force of nature that serves to preserve overall balance (which is the interpretation the recent 2014 incarnation of the character uses) or an actively heroic defender of Earth and humanity, and focus on his battles with other giant monsters such as King Ghidorah, Mothra, Anguirus and Mechagodzilla instead of his destructiveness towards humans, though military forces trying and failing to destroy him is also a major recurring feature. In 1998, TriStar Pictures released a "Godzilla" movie directed by Roland Emmerich in which the titular creature vastly differs from all previous appearances of Godzilla, spawns offspring who function identically to the raptors from the then-recently-popular Jurassic Park and is eventually killed by conventional human weaponry for the only time in the franchise. Toho was unhappy with this and later officially renamed the film's "Godzilla" to simply "Zilla" and clarified that it was a separate and lesser creature. Lyrics Verse 1 Old Godzilla's hip–hopping around, About to stomp this patron saint of weeaboos into the ground! Still incumbent, reigning King of Monsters after six decades, Pointing out the many follies of this destitute shrine maid: Sure, by little girl standards, you may be a superhero, But I'm so far past your league, I might as well be fighting Cirno, 'Cause you're on par with my pussy son Minilla at best, And your verses are more padding–filled than Sakuya's chest! Highly responsive to your bullshit, and I'll counter every diss. I'm a relentless force of nature, and nature is pissed! No Emmerich Iguanas here, as anyone can plainly see, So spell my name with that capital G-O-D! I've terrorized Japan from Tokyo to Fukuoka, And I'll squash your puny shrine like a one–level pagoda. Replay this match on every single setting, only to find That in all seven secret endings, victory is still mine! Verse 2 Even Gamera's less full of crap than you two baka wenches! When you mess with this G–Man, prepare for obvious consequences. If you wanna have a tag–team match, I'll meet you there just fine; I'd wondered when I'd get to raid again with this old pal of mine: (Anguirus' turn) You're like Jet Jaguar juxtaposed with us: out–of–place and laughable; A following so bloated, it makes my own size look natural! Your whole fandom's one big circle jerk, fapping to armpits; You just need their art because your maker can't draw worth a shit! Verse 3 Relying on two backups? You're no good girl at all! (Anguirus' turn) Seems that crazy womanchild's where you're riding all your money, But from where I stand, she's just another useless little bunny! Could retaliate with Mothra, but that won't be necessary, And besides, this battle already has far too many fairies! Dropping bombs like the nukes that made this massive mutant On the pitiful programmings of one drunken college student; I'll leave you on life support, and then it's your extermination, When they pull the plug on you for lack of organ donations. Trivia *He is the largest character in terms of size to appear in the series. *He is the oldest character in the series to have debuted in film. Category:Characters